sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Incognito Entertainment
Incognito Entertainment (originally Incog Inc.) was an American video game development company founded in May 1999 and is the developer of titles such as Twisted Metal and Warhawk. The team was formed by former employees of SingleTrac, it was based in Salt Lake City and was part of Santa Monica Studio. The company was run by President and principal founder Scott Campbell, with longtime SingleTrac/Incog collaborator David Jaffe occasionally working as Producer or Designer at SCEA for the team's productions. As of 2009, Incognito is considered defunct as most of its team members have already left the company forming mainly Eat Sleep Play and LightBox Interactive. History Incognito Entertainment was a video game developer located in Salt Lake City, Utah. The company was a part of Sony Computer Entertainment, and was founded in May 1999 by a group of former SingleTrac employees. Incognito has developed several of the Twisted Metal games, and their most recent game was the multiplayer shooter Warhawk, for the PlayStation 3. In 2007, a significant chunk of the team, including studio heads and founders Scott Campbell and David Jaffe, left to form Eat Sleep Play. In 2009, the studio, having been relegated to continued support for Warhawk, disbanded when Dylan Jobe, who had taken over as studio head after Scott Campbell's departure, left with several members to form LightBox Interactive. LightBox has since taken over all maintenance of Warhawk and developed its spiritual successor, Starhawk. Games developed Closure A majority of Incognito's team has already left the company though Sony has not commented on its disbandment, it has however been excluded from Sony's current group of first-party owned studios part of SCE Worldwide Studios making it the only studio not to be included. Further evidence confirming its closure would be that the company's official site redirects to LightBox Interactive's official site instead. Studio heads and founders David Jaffe and Scott Cambell left the company in July 2007 along with the majority of the studio's team members, to form their own independent studio called Eat Sleep Play which is backed by SCEA. The team which left Incognito consisted mainly of the development team behind most of the studio's games most notably the Twisted Metal series. The remainder of the team was led by Dylan Jobe and had been maintaining the PlayStation 3 online video game, Warhawk. However, in March 2009, he along with several other members of Incognito left the studio to form a new studio called LightBox Interactive. LightBox Interactive consisted mainly of the team behind Warhawk, and currently holds the responsibility of maintaining Warhawk, developing updates and expansion packs. References External links *Eat Sleep Play official website *Lightbox Interactive official website Category:Companies Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment game studios Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Video game companies established in 1999 Category:Companies based in Salt Lake City Category:1999 establishments in Utah Category:2009 disestablishments in Utah Category:Video game companies disestablished in 2009 Category:Defunct companies based in Utah Category:Companies established in 1999 Category:Companies disestablished in 2009